


Finders keepers

by Altrog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Masturbation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altrog/pseuds/Altrog
Summary: Сборник драбблов





	1. No light, no light

Он держит фотографию капитана Амари в левой руке, не замечая, что сжимает край слишком сильно. Обычный снимок, точнее аккуратно отрезанная часть одной из групповых фото. Слева от женщины в синей форме можно заметить часть куртки Моррисона, а сзади краешек лапы Уинстона. Ана смотрит прямо на фотографа, чуть прищурившись и улыбаясь только глазами.   
  
Никто, в здравом уме, не нашел бы эту фотографию хоть сколько-нибудь сексуальной. Никто, в здравом уме...  
  
Джесси поднимает фото так, чтобы создать ощущение, будто она смотрит на него сверху вниз. И вспоминает.  
  
  
 _Холодный, с металлическим запахом, ветер. Канонада выстрелов и взрывов. Стоны раненных и короткий вскрики умирающих. На глаза наворачиваются слезы, - то ли от ветра, то ли от обиды, - прицел плавает из стороны в сторону, выписывая в воздухе восьмерки. Он, наверное, умрет здесь. Повезет, если его тело смогут обнаружить и опознать. Связь с командой потерянна, а патронов хватить только на парочку неудачников, которым посчастливиться найти его первыми.  
  
Он так старательно целится в невидимого врага, отчаянно надеясь заметить агента Когтя раньше, чем тот его, что не замечает Ану ровно до того момента, как она сбивает его с ног. Упав, он глухо ударяется затылком об камень и на секунду слепнет. Голос, хриплый, уставший от криков, звучит у самого уха.  
  
\- Ты сдохнуть собрался, парень?!  
  
Джесси сглатывает, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд. Но ничего не получается. Острый подбородок уперся ему в плечо. Небольшой вес, - эта женщина вся из сухих мышц и раздраженных вздохов, - прижимает к земле, обездвиживая лучше всяких пут. Совершенно лишая сил и желания подниматься. Ему не хватает воздуха.   
  
Стреляя в кого-то за ним, Ана подтягивается повыше, ловя на прицел вражеского снайпера. Ее колено медленно, осторожно ползет по внутренней стороне бедра задыхающегося Джесси, и тот начинается боятся умереть уже не от пуль, а от стыда.   
  
Капитан Амари ничего не замечает, - Джесси надеется, что она **правда** ничего не замечает, хотя это и слегка бьет по его самомнению, но разве сейчас время об этом рассуждать? - и делает еще три выстрела. Сразу после этого становится тихо. Во всяком случае, вокруг них. Хотя, Джесси считает, что по звуку его дыхания и бешенному стуку сердца, их можно обнаружить даже находясь за несколько километров отсюда.   
  
Она переводит дыхание.  
  
Ему хочется быть обаятельным. Или спокойным. Или искренне радостным. Любым, только не краснеющим подростком, глотающим воздух короткими всхлипами.   
  
Ну же, придумай хоть что-нибудь! Скажи ей хотя бы спасибо!  
  
Ему хочется впечатлить ее. Ему всегда хочется впечатлить Ану. Это, кстати говоря, довольно сложно, когда ты служишь в лучшей военной организации мира и все, кого ты знаешь, герои, с большой буквы. Среди них легко потеряться - даже если ты самый талантливый молодой стрелок своего поколения. Потому что ты все еще не самый талантливый стрелок из своих сослуживцев. И, всего лишь возможно, ты даже не в первой десятке.   
  
Поэтому ему и изменяет его обычное очарование, с помощью которого у него так просто и естественно получается завоевывать внимание девушек и женщин разных кругов. Единственная, кого ему действительно хочется очаровать, вечно видит его только таким - потерянным подростком, которого надо спасти.   
  
\- ДЖЕССИ МАККРИ, ТЫ КОГДА-НИБУДЬ НАУЧИШЬСЯ РАБОТАТЬ В КОМАНДЕ, ГАДЕНЫШ?! - Ана сжимает его подбородок между большим и указательным пальцем, заставляя смотреть себе прямо в глаза. Она все еще лежит на нем, и поэтому единственное, что получает в ответ, это полу сдавленный хрип. Удовлетворенная таким ответом, она расслабляется, будто потеряв все силы, и устало кладет голову на пончо, закрывающее шею Джесси. Тот дергает подбородком вверх, так чтобы тяжелые черные волосы не лезли в нос и рот, и застывает в нерешительности. Может стоит ее обнять?   
  
\- Еще раз... Попробуй только так подставиться, и я сначала прострелю башку всем конкурентам, а потом стану гонять тебя из угла в угол, пока ты не начнешь умолять о пощаде.   
  
Капитан Амари всех свои подчиненных считает за семью. Кого-то ближе, кого-то дальше. Джесси поморщился от этой мысли. Поверить бы, хотя бы на секунду, что такое она может сказать только ему. Ну, может еще Моррисону и Рейесу. Откуда-то приходит злая мысль "Только не Райнхарду", но он успешно игнорирует ее, делая вид, что эта мысль к нему и его мнению не имеет никакого отношения.   
  
Джесси кивает, не доверяя голосу.   
  
А после этого все происходит слишком быстро. Ана вскакивает, протягивая ему руку и насмешливо скалясь. Из-за угла выныривает Моррисон и начинает отчитывать его, попутно проверяя не ранен ли он или Ана. К Джесси возвращается, - наконец, боже **наконец** , - его красноречие, так что ему удается отбрехаться от суперсолдата. Правда, с Гэбриелем так просто замять ситуацию не получится - наверняка получит выволочку, а то и еще что похуже. Но Джесси уже знает, что ответит своему наставнику. Может про себя (если детали операции все-таки дойдут до него в полном объеме).   
  
Это того стоило._  
  
  
  
Главный фокус - не думать о ее голосе. Точнее, слишком рано не начать о нем думать. Потому что как только в голове звучит " _Еще раз..._ ", чуть измененное фантазией, - но все так же сказанное ему в шею, обжигая дыханием даже через одежду, тем же самым голосом, - как все кончается.   
  
У Джесси наконец получается выравнять дыхание. Он упрямо не сводит глаз с лица женщины на фотографии, почти наслаждаясь настойчивым чувством стыда.   
  
Кем бы он не стал, в глубине души он никогда не уйдет от маленького, грязного оборванца. _Гаденыш._ Он только очень, _очень_ надеялся, что Ана никогда не узнает, насколько она права.


	2. Heavy In Your Arms

Задание выполнено успешно. Это сразу понятно, хотя бы потому, что все агенты вернулись живыми. Джесси смотрит, как они спускаются с трапа. Гэбриел черным вихрем выскакивает первый, не обращая внимание на встречающую делегацию. А те расступаются, в молчаливом страхе оказаться у него на пути. Джесси сплевывает на пол, натягивая ковбойскую шляпу на глаза. Надо найти Рейеса. Никто, кроме него его искать не будет, поэтому лучше сделать это побыстрее.   
  
Краем глаза он успевает заметить нетвердый шаг капитана Амари. Она громко смеется над кем-то, но у Джесси нет времени узнать, над кем. От этого звука у него между лопатками будто втыкают холодный нож.   
  
Рейес, как обычно, не хочет чтобы его слушали. МакКри иногда кажется, что если бы на его месте был кто-то другой, - Джек или Ана, - то его наставнику не пришлось бы молчать. Но он - это всего лишь он. И ему ничего не остается, кроме как говорить, говорить, говорить. Он даже не уверен, что от этого Рейесу становится лучше. Но он никогда не гнал его от себя в такие моменты. Других приглашений ему было не нужно.  
  
За всем этим - долгим монологом, переживаниями и молчанием, становившимся все менее насыщенным, а к концу вечера (точнее, уже поздней ночью, но кто следит за временем?), даже немного уютным, - Джесси забывает о холодке, притаившемся у позвоночника. Гадкая прохлада уже почти отпускает его, позволяя наконец ссутулиться, когда Райс уходит в свою комнату.   
  
Резкий желтый цвет лампы под потолком комнаты отдыха режет уставшие глаза. Джесси протягивается к выключателю, но не успевает закончить движение.   
  
Ана буквально вваливается в комнату, головой вперед. Ей приходится схватиться за ручку, которая тут же проворачивается вниз. Ладонь бессильно соскальзывает, но упасть у нее не получается. Джесси подхватывает ее, осторожно, одними пальцами удерживая за плечи. Совсем не острые, и не хрупкие, как, например, у доктора Циглер. Джесси не слишком опытен, чтобы как-то описать плечи Аны даже для самого себя, и это его сильно раздражает.   
  
\- Джесси, почему ты еще не спишь? - Ана давится смехом, как будто только что очень удачно пошутила. - Тебе... Тебе пора ложиться, парень.   
  
От нее пахнет горьким алкоголем и машинной смазкой.   
  
\- Вы пьяны, капитан?  
  
Она отталкивает его, возмущенно фыркая. Джесси охотно отстраняется, поспешно отдергивая руки. Но на долго ему освободиться не получается, потому что Ана сама делает шаг вперед, и, цепляясь за рукава рубашки, утыкается лбом ему в грудь.   
  
Джесси глупо пялится на гладкие черные волосы, решая, что делать дальше. Не то чтобы он впервые видел капитана Амари пьяной. Она умела пить, обычно в шумных компаниях, на праздниках и днях рожденья. Ничего нового. За исключением того, что один на один с пьяным капитаном Джесси никогда не оставался. Да, наверное именно это и выбило его из равновесия.   
  
Это, а еще то, как нежно она обвила руками его шею, и властно потянула вниз.   
  
\- Хочешь, я расскажу тебе сказку на ночь?   
  
\- ..Кажется, вы путаете меня со своей дочерью, капитан, - куда мягче, чем ему хотелось бы, ответил он. В конце концов, обижаться на Ану у него никогда не получалось.   
  
Она хихикнула. Встала на цыпочки и прижалась сухими губами к его уху.  
  
\- Прости, не сказку, легенду. Конечно, легенду. Тебе же уже не нужны истории, чтобы крепко спать, да?  
  
\- Капитан, - Джесси зажмурился. Ее голос резонировал во всем теле. Он пробрался внутрь и угнездился где-то в районе солнечного сплетения, отчаянно там теперь трепыхаясь. - Мне... кажется вы устали. Может вам лучше лечь? – последняя фраза звучала почти мольбой.  
  
Он попытался отстранить ее от себя.   
  
\- Нет, нет, - длинные пальцы схватили его за левое запястье и сжали. - Ты должен послушать меня, Джесси. Должен, понимаешь… _Пожалуйста_?  
  
Они так и застыли посреди комнаты. Хватка на его запястье становилась все сильнее.   
  
\- Хорошо, мэм, - он так и не придумал причины, достаточно внушительной, чтобы не прижать ее к себе, левой ладонью надавив ей на спину. Просто чтобы не дать ей упасть. Ана так и не отпустила его руку, и снова зашептала на ухо.  
  
\- Не помню, где ее слышала. Глупая легенда. Дурацкая, - он послушно наклоняет голову чуть ниже, пытаясь повернуться к ней лицом, но она прижимается щекой к его щеке. - Тшш... Слушай. Говорят, что в одном холодном лесу жил злой дух. Кажется, это была обиженная женщина, которую любовник бросил умирать в чаще. Год за годом она становилась все злее и злее. Вроде как... вроде как в ней не осталось ничего хорошего, понимаешь? Она совсем забыла о том, как быть человеком. А когда дух забывает, как быть человеком... Ох, Джесси, лучше тебе никогда не встречать таких духов. _Лучше тебе никогда не_... - у нее что-то надломано трещит в голосе. Ему кажется вполне уместным успокаивающе провести ладонью от затылка до талии. Это только усиливает мелкую дрожь Аны. - Да, точно, легенда. Так вот, этот дух, она стала завлекать путников. Огни, сладкие песни и веселые голоса - это все она. Она кружила их, водила по своему лесу, пока у тех не стирались в кровь ноги. Она смеялась над ними, а их следы расцветали болотными цветками. Такими маленькими, почти черными. В конце концов она всех их приводила к озерцу, на дне которого умерла много, много лет назад. Там она выходила к ним - черная, с пустыми глазами и покрытая засохшей кровью. Жуткое, наверное, было зрелище. Но, при этом, она оставалась красавицей. Может это было какое-то заклятье, или что-то такое, но она все еще была такой же красивой, как в день смерти. И вот, отчаявшиеся, на грани сумасшествия путники, они бросались к ней. И тонули. Она всех их топила. Говорят, особенно ей нравилось смотреть, как всплывают последние пузырьки воздуха.   
Так вот, это продолжалось долго, - Джесси сделал едва заметное движение плечами. - Насколько? Не знаю, это же всего лишь легенда. Но однажды... Замечаешь, в легендах всегда есть это "но однажды"? Как будто это правило такое. Как будто в жизни, чтобы не происходило, тоже когда-то настанет этот нооднажды-момент. И все изменится... Прости. Но однажды. Однажды к ней в лес зашел молодой мужчина. Совсем юный, таких обычно еще не пускают в лес на охоту, берегут дома, берегут от злых духов и обиженных женщин. И от убийц. Так вот, он вошел в ее лес, и она запела для него. Ей было все равно, насколько он молод. Он вошел в ее лес, а значит должен оставить след из черных цветков. И он слушал ее. Как будто у него был выбор... Но, она заметила, что этот действительно _слушает_ ее песни. Плачет, когда она поет о зиме, улыбается, когда она поет о небе. Он не шел за ней, он искал ее - это было что-то новенькое. Она засмеялась. Глупый дурак! Еще слишком молодой, чтобы понять, что в этом лесу нельзя никого слушать. Ей не удавалось вспомнить - каково это быть человеком, поэтому она продолжила петь. А он все искал и искал ее. С такой целеустремленностью, что это ее немного напугало. Но она отмахнулась от дурных мыслей - он ведь уже подходил к озеру. Там, этот парень, этот мальчик, он увидел ее. И на его лице застыла гримаса ужаса. Никто не смотрел на нее так - обычно мужчин пленила ее неувядающая красота. И это разозлило духа еще сильнее. Она не стала ждать, когда он кинется к ней, она сама подлетела и схватила его. Только парень оказался проворнее, чем ей показалось. Он не хотел умирать здесь, в лесу, рядом с этим безобразным духом, поэтому выхватил короткий нож и вонзил ей в сердце. Ей стало больно. Так _больно_ , Джесси, как не было никогда. Но даже это не помешало ей просочиться ему в глаза, пролезть в горло. Он сопротивлялся, ох этот мальчик так отчаянно сопротивлялся… Но он был обречен уже тогда, когда вошел в этот проклятый лес. Он умер. Как и все остальные. Правда, оказалось, что это был именно Он. Тот, кто должен был снять заклятье со злого духа. Ему суждено было освободить ее. Только он пришел слишком поздно. Она поняла это в ту минуту, когда сердце мальчика остановилось...   
  
Ана замолчала. Она часто и быстро дышала, как после пробежки.   
  
\- А дальше? Дух... Она умерла? - ему правда стало интересно, чем же закончилась эта история. Странная легенда, такую и правда не расскажешь дочери перед сном.   
  
\- Что? - Ана отстранилась, опустив взгляд на пол. Она, наконец, отпустила руку Джесси и теперь зачарованно следила за тем, как на месте ее прикосновения расползаются фиолетовые кляксы синяков. - Конечно не умерла. С ней не так легко совладать, парень. Она просто прекратила губить путников. Устала. А может, заснула. А может, перестала верить в то, что убивать людей в лесу - это достойное занятие для такого старого духа, ха. Хотя, до сих пор люди обходят дорожки из черных цветов стороной, и не пускают в тот лес молодых парней. Просто на всякий случай.   
  
Теперь ему уже не казалось, что она пьяна. За время рассказа она каким-то образом растеряла все легкомысленное веселье и энергию. Теперь она казалась просто очень уставшей и печальной.   
  
Джесси почувствовал, что сейчас она уйдет, но еще не был готов отпустить ее.   
  
\- Капитан, а чтобы произошло, если бы она его не убила? Он бы спас ее?   
  
Ана не поднимает глаз, только качает головой.  
  
\- Единственный, кого нужно было спасать - глупого мальчика. Нельзя спасти злого духа, об этом-то и была эта легенда.   
  
_Когда она, наконец, смотрит ему в лицо, в правой глазнице у нее огонь, плавящий кожу и поджигающий пепельно-белые волосы. Маленький Джесси МакКри пятится и кричит._  
  
  
  
  
  
Это не сон. Скорее воспоминание - давнее, но живучее. Он выныривает из него, как выныривают из густой болотной тины, нахлебавшись зеленой воды. Смотрит на запястье металлического протеза. Чувствовать там тепло прикосновения двадцатилетней давности - глупо. Чтобы убедить в себя в том, что это иллюзия, ему приходится обхватить запястье живой ладонью и с силой сжать.   
  
Ничего.  
  
Он опускает ноги на пол, с усилием протягивая руку за ковбойской шляпой, висящей на спинке старого продавленного дивана. Сон, - или воспоминание, - все еще тянет его в черноту. Все еще висит на нем тяжелыми гнилыми листьями, обвивая ступни и сдавливая горло. Их не стряхнешь, от них до конца не избавишься.   
  
Наверное Ана не могла знать, что все кончится так. Наверное, она хотела для него лучшей жизни. Наверное, ей не пришло в голову, что если злой дух умирает раньше, чем мальчик понимает, что ему суждено ее спасти, то мальчику приходится всю жизнь блуждать в бесконечных поисках тропинки из черных цветов.  
  
И ему снова пора в путь.


	3. Queen of Peace

С такой проблемой Гэбриэл раньше никогда не сталкивался. Да что там, он даже представить себе не мог, что когда-то озаботиться вот... таким.   
  
И все же, сейчас именно ему, Гэбриелу Рейесу, а не какому-нибудь другому идиоту, понадобилось найти Ану. При одной мысли об этом, у него начинали ныть зубы, мерзко отдавая в затылок. Наверное, самое худшее, что могло бы с ним произойти, происходило именно сейчас. Ни на одном из самоубийственных заданий, а в защищенной и безопасной базе Овервотч. И кто бы знал, как его это бесило.  
  
К тому моменту, когда он, наконец, нашел Ану на общей кухне, - потягивающую чай из аккуратной фарфоровой чашки, - Рейес уже был все себя от ярости. Ана виновата оказалась в том, что ее не было ни на стрельбище, ни в оружейной, ни в своей комнате. Рядовые были виноваты в том, что не знали где прохлаждается их капитан. Джек - в том, что отнесся к вопросу об Ане совершенно не серьезно. Джесси - о, Джесси был виноват в том, что он такой малолетний дебил с опилками вместо мозгов. А сам Гэбриел виновен в том, что дебилу потакает, и сам ведет себя не лучше, зачем-то ввязываясь в никому не нужные неприятности. Он упорно убеждает себя, что ему эти неприятности нужны меньше всего. Но, если бы это было правдой, то, в первую очередь, он бы не стоял сейчас здесь.  
  
\- Ана, - вместо приветствия рявкнул Рейес, со скрипом пододвигая к себе свободный стул и усаживая напротив.  
  
\- Гэбби, - вымученно улыбнувшись, ответила Ана. Она сидела опершись локтями о стол и держала чашку прямо перед лицом. Без своего тяжелого плаща и берета, в старой футболке, застиранной так, что понять, какого она раньше была цвета не представлялось возможным, и обычных резиновых тапочках, Ана выглядела совсем другим человеком. Обманчиво безобидной.  
  
\- Пришел попрактиковаться в тяжелом дыхании и убийственных взглядах? Должна признать, меня ты, конечно, даже не поцарапаешь, а вот гражданские и некоторые омники вполне могут схватить от такого инфаркт.  
  
\- Ана, - Рейес глубоко вдохнул и медленно, считая до десяти, - его хватило только до цифры шесть, - выдохнул. Оказывается, за все то время, которое он потратил на поиски Амари, он так и не придумал, что ей сказать. - Я пришел поговорить.  
  
\- Боги, - Ана откинулась на стуле и закатила глаза. Махнула в его сторону чашкой. - Мы столько раз обсуждали это, Гэбриел. Я не пойду в Блэквотч..  
  
\- Нет, - прервал он. - Не об этом.  
  
\- Ого. Я заинтригована.  
  
\- Ты не облегчаешь мне задачу ерничая, Амари.  
  
\- У меня и в мыслях не было делать твою жизнь легче, Гэбриел.  
  
Он засмеялся, низко и хрипло. Ана с удовольствием отхлебнула из чашки. С ней всегда было легко. Каким бы жестким командиром (и упрямым ослом, если цитировать кое-кого) не был Рейес, она легко сглаживала его углы. Не так аккуратно, как пыталась молодая доктор Циглер. Ана никогда не ходила вокруг него на цыпочках, боясь оскорбить или обидеть случайным словом. Нет, она справлялась по своему. Не стесняясь в выражениях и, иногда, применяя силу. Но, обычно хватало ее чувства юмора. Или дротика со снотворным.   
  
\- Ты не представляешь, насколько права, - сказан он, улыбаясь.   
  
\- Но ты, я уверенна, все мне расскажешь?  
  
\- Как только найду самый унизительный способ это сделать.  
  
\- Отлично. Может пока угостишься чаем?   
  
Отрицательно покачав головой, Рейес скрестил руки на груди и задумчиво нахмурился. Какие слова подходят для такой ситуации?   
  
Откуда ему знать.  
  
\- Ана, почему никто никогда не говорит о том, как трудно быть... как трудно бывает с детьми? - это совсем не то, что он планировал спросить, но и на этот вопрос он тоже не отказался бы знать ответ.  
  
Ее, кажется, не удивляет ни вопрос, ни обессиленный тон, которым он задан. Она пожимает плечами, легко и непринужденно. Прядь темных волос падает на правый глаз.   
  
\- Это ответственность, Гэбби. Конечно с ней не бывает легко.  
  
\- И как тебе удается справляться?  
  
\- Мне? Очень просто. Я - идеальная мать. Поэтому не понимаю твоих проблем, - она прячет улыбку за еще одним глотком.  
  
\- Я серьезно.  
  
\- То есть, ты не считаешь меня идеальной матерью? Ты ранишь меня, друг мой.  
  
\- ...  
  
Он знает, что такие разговоры Ана старается избегать. И в обычной ситуации никогда бы не стал раздражать ее, но...  
  
\- Кажется, - медленно, буквально выталкивая из себя слова, произнес он. - _Мне кажется_ , что Джесси влюбился в тебя.  
  
Под его внимательным взглядом Ана повторяет свой недавний жест.  
  
\- Ты наверняка преувеличиваешь.  
  
\- Нет, Ана. Я хотел бы преувеличивать. Я хотел бы ошибаться. И не смотри на меня _так_! - он хлопает раскрытой ладонью по столу, легко теряя спокойствие. - Ты сама все знаешь, не притворяйся!   
  
Хороший снайпер не только может подстрелить человека на другом конце города. Хороший снайпер еще и поймет, в каком настроении находилась его жертва перед тем, как умереть. Ана Амари не просто хороший снайпер. Она лучшая.  
  
\- Гэбби, я не пойму одного - почему ты так бурно на это реагируешь?  
  
\- Если бы я знал! - рычит он, озираясь по сторонам. - Ана, я не знаю что... Но... Щенок правда в тебя влюбился. Я следил за ним. Это ни к чему хорошему не приведет.  
  
\- Боишься, что я сорву его цветочек? - Ана смеется, запрокинув голову. На загорелой шее белеет старый шрам. Она получила его лет двадцать назад, если он правильно помнит. Откуда-то приходит мысль о том, что тогда Джесси еще даже не родился...  
  
\- Нет. Боюсь, что он словит пулю, защищая тебя, - огрызается Рейес, краем глаза следя за реакцией. Ана едва заметно улыбается, не меняясь в лице. Только мышцы на руках на секунду сокращаются. - Боюсь, что оставит позицию, если с тобой пропадет связь. Боюсь, что поведет себя как идиот.   
  
\- Ты же говорил, он всегда ведет себя как идиот?  
  
\- Как влюбленный идиот.  
  
\- Хм, - Ана кивает. Она слышит то, что он не договорил.   
  
_Мы не в игрушки играем, Ана. Одна ошибка может стоить ему слишком многого. А ты сама знаешь, как ему хочется быть героем. Я боюсь, что он умрет._  
  
\- Рейес, я все-таки считаю, что ты преувеличиваешь, - он не успевает взорваться тирадой. Она предупреждающе выставляет перед собой ладонь. - Подожди, дай мне договорить. Я понимаю, о чем ты беспокоишься. Но, подумай - сколько, как ты считаешь, продлится эта влюбленность?  
  
\- Пока его хватило на полгода, - бормочет он себе под нос, слишком уверенно для "примерного" знания.  
  
\- А сколько он служит с нами? Год с небольшим?  
  
\- Год и два месяца.  
  
\- Ха, не знала что ты такой внимательный. Надеюсь ты пригласишь меня на ваш двухлетний юбилей.  
  
Если бы он мог - он бы покраснел. Хорошо, что он уже вырос из такого возраста. Только это и то, что он не взял с собой свои дробовики, спасает Ану от неприятной стычки.  
  
\- Не уходи от разговора!  
  
\- Я не ухожу, я пытаюсь объяснить тебе, как это все работает у молодых парней. Не то чтобы ты об этом что-то знал, мистер "я-родился-уже-сорокалетним"... И не рычи на меня, Гэбриел, будешь запугивать так своих новичков.   
  
\- Ладно!   
  
\- Отлично. Так вот, - Ана с легким стуком ставит чашку на стол. Разводит руки в стороны. - Посмотри на меня, Гэбби, - он неуверенно принимает предложение и разглядывает ее с минуту. Гладкая, чистая кожа, мозоль на большом пальце. Едва заметные мышцы, похожие на тонкие ремни под кожей. Блестящие волосы. Не найдя ничего интересного, он вопросительно поднимает бровь. - Ох, как же с тобой сложно.   
  
Она сокрушенно всплескивает руками и лукаво ухмыляется, в таком искреннем, непривычно-уютном жесте, что Гэбриела парализует то очарование, которое раньше он в упор в ней не видел. Желтые, внимательные глаза, кажется, блестят золотом даже в скучном свете энергосберегающей лампочки. Если Джесси видит ее такой, то понятно, почему...  
  
\- Мне сорок лет. Если ты не понял, то я указывала тебе, что никак не похожа на мечту восемнадцатилетнего парня.   
  
\- Ну... - эта та почва, на которой Гэбриел чувствует себя очень неустойчиво. Он неуверенно продолжает. - Ты... все еще... привлекательная?..  
  
Ана сжимает пальцами переносицу и что-то произносит на арабском. И почему-то Рейес точно знает, что это не похвала.  
  
\- Ты вообще с этой планеты, а? Джесси переболеет этим чувством быстрее, чем ты решишься поговорить с ним о птичках и пчелках.   
  
Еще несколько минут назад Гэбриел согласил бы с ней. Сейчас его мучает мысль, что он на секунду увидел Ану хоть чуть-чуть похожей на то, как видит ее Джесси. Он упрямо насупился.  
  
\- Если бы это было так...  
  
\- Что ты мне предлагаешь? - перебивает она его, наклоняясь через стол и ловя его взгляд. В голосе Аны звучит сталь. - Может, хочешь чтобы я трахнулась с ним, чтобы развеять его чисто платонические чувства? Нет? Или мне поговорить с ним на чистоту, чтобы разбить сердце и ранить гордость, которой в этом парнишке даже больше, чем у тебя? Уверен, что после этого он не сбежит? Как ты запоешь в таком случае, или виноватой окажусь снова я?  
  
\- Нет! - Гэбриел действительно надеялся, что у Аны будет ответ на его вопросы. В конце концов, у нее же есть дочь, она должна разбираться в таких сложных ситуациях! И сейчас он изо всех сил старался не потерять контроль над собой. Все это оказалось для него слишком... Слишком.  
  
\- Так вот, _слушай меня_ , Рейес. Просто оставь парня в покое. Мы все для него сейчас герои, он еще не видел наших человеческих лиц... Моего - точно. Как только красивые маски разобьются, он и забудет, что заглядывался на эту старую тетку. Пусть переболеет.  
  
Ана грустно улыбалась ему. Так улыбаются старым друзьям в конце пустяковой ссоры. Он видел, как на дне ее глаз шевелится что-то похожее на сомнение. Возможно, это всего-лишь его отражение.   
  
\- Ты правда не воспринимаешь его всерьез? - он старается убедить себя в том, что она говорит чистую правду. Убедить себя, что лучше поверить ей и не мучить себя.   
  
\- А ты правда любишь драматизировать, как я погляжу. Стареешь, Гэбби.  
  
Под понимающим взглядом напарницы он загоняет сомнения как можно глубже. Наверное, стоит больше доверять Джесси. Все-таки, он учится у лучшего из возможных учителей. Гэбриел медленно кивает Ане, вставая из-за стола.   
  
Она успокаивающе хлопает его по плечу.  
  
\- Ты хорошо держишься, - делится она с ним, хитро прищурившись. - Если бы Фария влюбилась в кого-то из здешних, я бы первым делом решила, в каких мешках лучше фасовать тело. До разговора могло бы не дойти.  
  
Он снова смеется.   
  
\- Ты бы прекрасно сработалась с нашей командой, Ана.  
  
\- Ага, поэтому лучше мне оставаться на своем месте.  
  
Все, на что надеялся Рейес - это на то, он все-таки ошибся. Что он правда драматизирует. Потому что, - он никогда бы не признался об этом вслух, настолько идиотичной была эта мысль сама по себе, - если ему правда не повезло разглядеть в Ане сегодня то, что видит в ней МакКри... От такого у людей иммунитета не бывает. Ты либо умираешь, либо живешь с этой болезнью всю жизнь.


	4. Shake it out

Я правда не думал, что поймать тебя будет так просто. А столько разговоров...  
  
Эй. Эй! Просыпайся. Вот так, давай. С утром, солнышко! Хотя, технически, сейчас середина ночи, но пф-ф, мы с тобой здесь не ради солнца или луны. Пусть себе катятся.  
  
...Что, тебе что-то не нравится? К чему так хмуриться. Мне вот кажется, что я довольно обаятелен. Со мной обычно приятно иметь дело. Обычно, да...  
  
Так, давай я проверю ремни... Отлично. Все просто отлично. Пришлось взять пару уроков у одного знакомого - я сам не особенно хорош в связывании. Не моя фишка, понимаешь? А с тобой нужно быть особенно осторожным. Ты же у нас опасная штучка.   
  
Да-да, прости. Я ведь так и не представился. Как невоспитанно!   
  
Джесси МакКри. Нет? Не узнаешь? Что, прямо ничего?  
  
Эх. Никакой славы, сколько ты не спасай этот прогнивший мир. Думаю, _ты_ понимаешь о чем я. Про тебя тоже знают очень, _очень_ мало людей.   
  
Я много времени потратил на тебя. О, не улыбайся так. Это я не от фанатизма. Никогда не фанател от тупых марионеток. Я даже в самые плохие свои времена пытался выбирать сам.   
  
Хотя, можно сказать, что в _каком-то_ смысле я тобой одержим. Да.   
  
Он мне так и сказал. "Джесси, прекрати, ты ничего не изменишь". Как будто я хочу изменить что-то. Мне просто нужна была информация. Мне нужн...  
  
ЭЙ! Ну вот зачем ты так. Я не хотел ломать тебе руку...  
  
Ха-ха, меня так легко раскусить? Хотел. Но не сейчас. Всему свое время.  
  
Чт... Аха-ха-ха! Ха! Ох, смешно. Черт, а еще говорят у тебя нет чувства юмора. Нет, твое тело мне ни к чему. И, сюрприз, я даже не собираюсь нажиться на тебе! Вот такой я благородный.  
  
Сиди спокойно, кому я сказал?! Знаешь, у тебя еще очень много целых костей, и я сломаю именно те, что тебе особенно нужны, если не перестанешь.   
  
Тебе не убежать. Без вариантов. Я все подготовил специально для тебя. Смотри. Этот стул прикручен на болты. А ремни я заказывал у правительства, точнее у одного типа, который на них работает. Они не порвутся...   
  
Твои друзья? Ну, эти типы из Когтя, - их тоже не жди. Мне совершенно случайно дали погонять хороший глушитель - найти все датчики в твоем теле у меня просто не было времени. Так что пришлось импровизировать.   
  
... Нет, нет, нет. _Нет_. Так тоже не пойдет. .. Кхм. Посмотри на меня. Вот так.   
  
Вот поэтому, мне пришлось тебя раздеть. Никогда не знаешь, где ты спрятала очередное свое жало. _Это_ почти удивило. Но, эй, я же сказал, что хорошо подготовился.   
  
О, мне нравится, как ты смотришь на меня. Больше не так забавно? Парень в ковбойской шляпе на заброшенной военной базе тебе уже не кажется таким уж нелепым?  
  
Знаешь, то, что мне удалось узнать... Там сказано, что они лишили тебя чувств. Вроде как совсем.   
  
Я сначала поверил. Все-таки только бесчувственная марионетка смогла бы выполнять их приказы с такой дотошностью. Но...  
  
Но, это ведь не правда, да? Ведь стоит только задуматься... Ого, ты даже не вздрогнула. Если бы мне раздробили палец на ноге... А, да, я не договорил.   
  
Так вот. Это не правда. Если бы они лишили тебя _всех_ чувств, то ты не смогла бы выжить. Страх смерти важная штука. А разбрасываться таким ценным ресурсом они бы не стали.   
  
Ты им нужна, поэтому они просто сделали с тобой что-то... Что-то другое. Я не доктор и не мозгоправ. Но и не дурак. Ты ведь наслаждаешься своей работой? Да? Ну признайся. Здесь только ты и я.   
  
Я видел записи с камер. Ты _улыбалась_ , когда стреляла в людей. Ну, когда попадала.   
  
А попадала ты почти всегда.   
  
Сиди тихо! И улыбайся сколько хочешь, меня этим не проведешь.   
  
Ты может и не боишься боли - скорее всего, тебя изменили так, что ты ее почти не чувствуешь. Но ты боишься смерти. И неудач.   
  
О, да. Ты наконец угадала! Я из Овервотч. Вспомнила или просто догадка? Ха. Ха!   
  
Нет, они не знают, где ты.   
  
_И где я_.   
  
Понимаешь, они все ведь были знакомы с тобой до того, как ты стала Вдовой. И поэтому всё ныли и ныли, что мол, ты не виновата. Тебя можно спасти. И что, - представляешь, - ты этого не делала. Это все Коготь!  
  
Но ТЫ и есть Коготь. Меня не проведешь, ты же это уже поняла?   
  
Поэтому... Поэтому от них пришлось все это скрыть. Они бы не позволили мне. Джек бы сказал, что это недостойно. А Гэбриэл... Может он бы понял, но пока рядом Джек, он бы ни за что не позволил мне сделать то, что я хочу.   
  
Они вроде как не для этого вытащили меня со дна.   
  
Хм...   
  
Это? А, этим удобно вырывать зубы, спасибо, что поинтересовалась. Здесь много разн..  
  
НУ УЖ НЕТ! Я вколол тебе достаточно обезболки и у меня тут куча лекарств, чтобы ты не истекла кровью раньше времени. Понятно же, что просто с тобой не будет.   
  
Ты опять перебила меня. Амели. Они все знали какую-то Амели, которую всем жалко. И они смотрят на тебя, на твою синюю кожу, и этот шлем с красными глазами... И видят кого-то другого. С кем _я_ не знаком.   
  
... Справедливость не бывает для всех одинаковой. Для Амели они приготовили мягкую кровать и разные вакцины. А еще кучу терпения и прощения. Вот такая справедливость для Амели.  
  
А для Вдовы у меня кое-что другое. Не совсем справедливость, да. И я даже не могу назвать это "возмездием". Потому что звучит слишком пафостно.  
  
Но дело в чем. То, что они готовят для Амели, мне не нравится. Я умею жалеть людей, правда, поверь мне! Может сейчас по мне и не скажешь, но, в общем-то, я хороший парень. Я даже женщин никогда не бил. Честно.  
  
Убивал ради того, чтобы жить, да. Но не бил.  
  
То, что я приготовил для тебя, мне тоже не очень-то нравится. Но это нравится зверю внутри меня. О, он доволен. Ему очень нравится то, что должно произойти.   
  
Я думал... Хах, я думал, этот зверь давно исчез. Но Гэйбриэл, он мне как-то сказал... Он сказал, что этот зверь всегда живет внутри нас. И нам нужно уметь держать его на привязи. Чтобы быть людьми.  
  
И вот где начинает работать моя теория! Слушай внимательно, слушай!  
  
Этот зверь - он внутри каждого, так? Это наше животное начало. Честное. Настоящее. И знаешь что? Внутри _тебя_ он тоже есть.  
  
Это он скалит твои милые зубки, когда ты всаживаешь пулю в человека. Это он сейчас хмурит твоими бровями. Он - это то, что осталось в тебе от человека, Вдова.   
  
И, как я уже говорил, ты опасная штучка. Расколоть тебя будет очень сложно. Но, я вот подумал и решил, что для того, чтобы получить от тебя то, что мне нужно... Надо заставить этого зверя выйти наружу.   
  
Ты, Вдова, может, и хочешь молчать, и вздергивать свой милый носик. Твой зверь... Он захочет выжить. И тогда он заговорит.   
  
Я надеюсь на это. Правда.   
  
Ну что ж... Я тебя совсем заболтал, да?  
  
Не буду говорить, что не хочу этого делать. Это маленькая ложь, которой пользуются хорошие люди, чтобы оправдать свои плохие поступки.   
  
Я не хороший человек.   
  
Я хочу только одного.  
  
 _Узнать. Что. Ты. Сделала. С. Аной. Амари._  
  
Тварь.


End file.
